


He Knew

by AKindofMagic93



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKindofMagic93/pseuds/AKindofMagic93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus knew. He knew the instant it happened. He knew from the burning sensation that enveloped his left forearm, beckoning him to return. He knew from the way the Dark Mark slithered about against his skin, the black ink deep and dark, a stark contrast to his pale flesh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Knew

**Author's Note:**

> So I rewatched Goblet of Fire earlier, then this sort of just happened. It's the first time I've written anything like this, so I hope it's not terrible. Hope you like! :)

Severus knew. He knew the instant it happened. He knew from the burning sensation that enveloped his left forearm, beckoning him to return. He knew from the way the Dark Mark slithered about against his skin, the black ink deep and dark, a stark contrast to his pale flesh.

He was back. This time it wasn't in the form of a diary entry or a half-alive parasite living off unicorn blood and someone else's body. He was back properly, with a body and all the power that had made him so feared.

He was back. Severus knew he was screwed. Last time around he had lost so much, lost the one person he had cared about more than anything, the only person he had ever called a friend. This time he could end up losing the one person he swore to protect.

He was back. Severus wasn't delusional. He knew how Dumbledore's mind worked; there would be no escaping the war that was bound to come. He knew Dumbledore would expect him to spy again. He knew he wouldn't have a choice in the matter. He never really had. No one ever did when it came to Dumbledore. He gave you the illusion of choice, but you knew you couldn't say no. Severus wouldn't have a choice. Neither would Harry.

Severus knew. When Harry returned from the maze, clutching the cup and Diggory's body, Severus knew that while Cedric Diggory was the first casualty of Lord Voldemort's return to power, he wouldn't be the last. Severus knew that this time he wouldn't make it out alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? :)


End file.
